


when the best in us blooms (you in me and me in you)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [13]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Entrelaços - Scalene, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: The other woman remained a mystery even after so long - even after their lives had become so hectic they had to keep a day a week reserved to be together, at all costs. The elegant way that she moved her hands, the gentle smile on her lips, the permanent grace that Vex exhibited at all times made Kiiara think she was not the one who should be depicted with such care on charcoal and paper.
Relationships: Kiiara Roxx/Lea Vex
Series: D&D Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412





	when the best in us blooms (you in me and me in you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from entrelaços by scalene  
> i hope you enjoy it :)

**when the best in us blooms (you in me and me in you)**

They had been inside their room when Vex asked her if Kiiara would pose for a sketch. Like she could ever, under any circumstances, say no to that woman. So there Kiiara was, perched on the room’s windowsill, because apparently, even during a rainy day like that, the light looked better when she was angled just  _ so _ . 

She chuckled while Vex insistently guided her through poses until she found one that she liked, saying that it made Kiiara’s eyes  _ shine better _ , or something like that. The tabaxi did her best to steal a couple of kisses and touches, amusing herself with Vex’s flush and playful smile. 

The rain had started to fall at some point while she stared through it, allowing Vex a little privacy with her art, her eyes. Like this, though, with nothing to do, she could not control the wanderings of her mind as well as when she was occupied by something, which could be dangerous. 

That day, though, it wasn’t. It couldn’t be, when the only thing swirling in her mind was Vex. 

The other woman remained a mystery even after so long - even after their lives had become so hectic they had to keep a day a week reserved to be together, at all costs. The elegant way that she moved her hands, the gentle smile on her lips, the permanent grace that Vex exhibited at all times made Kiiara think she was not the one who should be depicted with such care on charcoal and paper. 

Whoever saw Vex like this, though - the disheveled strands of her hair framing her face, slender limbs and pale skin covered on a flimsy piece of satin cloth - could make the mistake of confusing her tenderness with fragility. The thought almost made Kiiara laugh, but she kept the pose that Vex had asked of her steady on through sheer force of will. 

Vex was… so much. She had been Fabian, she was Miaki, and Lea, and who knew how many others. Nevertheless, she was none of those, and all of them at once - like each personality she embodied was a piece of the jigsaw puzzle they had been carefully putting together in order to figure out who - and how many - Vex was. 

The changeling had come a long way, Kiiara thought, pride swelling in her chest. The tiny notebook she had used to keep notes of her likes and dislikes at the beginning of their relationship was not enough to contain everything that Vex knew about herself anymore, and thankfully, it no longer was necessary, as she knew everything by heart. She said  _ no, thank you,  _ when she didn’t like something, asked for what she liked, demanded what she felt was her due. Kiiara’s heart almost burst from her ribcage the first time she saw Vex turn murderous at one idiot or another for trying to scam her or subjugate her. 

But that was the thing, right? Kiiara’s heart was always bursting out of her chest when it came to Vex. That feeling, that warmth, the tabaxi’s body was not enough to contain it all, and so she was constantly overflowing in words, gifts and  _ love _ , so much love, she hadn’t even thought it was possible. Doubt was nonexistent, which had been proven by the ring that Kiiara had saved from a mission - a gorgeous thing made of labradorite and silver, mysterious and gorgeous as Vex, switching colors and depth depending on the angle of the light upon it - for her only a few months after they had met. 

Honestly, the tabaxi had thought, at first, that maybe that feeling would fade a little, that doubt would creep out from somewhere inside her being and make her sell that ring, but… nothing came. They sailed through that life together firmly and steadily, working through everything that it threw at them side by side, no questions asked. There was no space for doubt when that river of feelings and discoveries and building a life together just kept on flowing naturally. 

It could be dangerous to like someone this much. Kiiara wasn’t sure what would be of her if something happened to Vex; she was quite sure the woman felt the same about her. Like they had been molded to one another and wouldn’t fit anywhere in the world without the other anymore, two pieces making a single cog that worked seamlessly. 

Despite that, Kiiara did not feel afraid. She had given herself to the preciousness that Vex became to her long ago, and there was no turning back. 

Not that she wanted to. Not like she would. 

“If something happens to me-” Vex had whispered in her ear one night, making the tabaxi’s ears stand to attention. 

“Vex, love, nothing is going to happen to you-”

“I know you won’t let it. But, in life, things happen without our permission.” She held Kiiara’s hand, drawing the lines of her palms with the soft pads of her fingers to soothe her, which always worked like clockwork. “And if something does… I want you to move on.” 

“Vex-”

“No, you listen to me.” The changeling propped herself up on her elbows, staring intensely at the tabaxi’s eyes. “I know you will never forget me, like I wouldn’t forget you. A love like this doesn’t go away.” She smiled, a delicate, fierce thing. “But I don’t want you to mourn me forever, alright? If something happens… I want to know that you’ll take care of yourself like I take care of you.” She pulled Kiiara’s hand in, kissing the back of it. “Promise me?” 

She would not be ashamed afterwards to realize that the emotion that had clogged her throat and made her start crying had been love, so overwhelming that it kept escaping her without her consent. Vex did that to her, and kept on doing it as the years passed by. 

Kiiara knew, watching the rain, that this thing between them would only get bigger. It was inevitable, unstoppable - and exactly what it deserved. A feeling like that was meant to swallow the world whole and spit only the bare bones, to flood every inch of soil with something that would nurture the crops for years to come. An eternal cycle of hunger and plenitude, of too little and too much, abundance and never enough. Because she knew it like she knew her own face; even eternity beside Vex would not be enough to sate the deep need she had for the changeling. 

“I’m done!” Vex’s voice snapped her out of her wanderings.

The smile bloomed without a conscious thought on Kiiara’s face, a mere reaction to being reminded of Vex’s proximity to her. “Whatcha waiting for?” She answered, amused. “Let me see!” 

Giggles twinkled around her as Vex stood up for her chair and walked up to the windowsill where her lover was perched, the drawing pad on her hands. “Here.”

It was gorgeous, like always. Vex’s sensibility made her see things in Kiiara that she would never see by herself, regardless of how many mirrors she could afford to buy and place from every angle. Her claw softly followed the lines where Vex drew the soft tilt of her lips, the smiling lines around her eyes, the sweetness of her expression. 

“You look great.” Vex’s finger traced the same path as Kiiara’s claw. “What were you thinking about? Looked like you were thinking about something good.” 

Kiiara kissed Vex’s temple through her hair, chuckling. “What else, silly?” Her palm met Vex’s back, trying to bring some warm to it as she caressed her though the robe fabric. “You. I’m always thinking about you.” 

Vex’s smile was more than enough reward for all the tooth-rotting sweetness that spilled from Kiiara’s lips almost like a reflex whenever they were alone. She thought Vex would grow tired of it at some point; luckily, her eyes still shined like they did when the first drop of honey had been directed at her. 

“So… what do you think?” She asked, the slight anxiety to please still there, thrumming underneath her skin. 

Kiiara couldn’t fault her. Not when she felt the same. 

“It’s… missing something.” Kiiara said, examining the sketch. 

“Oh.” Vex’s expression turned earnest, eager to hear constructive criticism. “Tell me what and I’ll work on it.” 

The tabaxi left the drawing on the windowsill and slid down from there, taking her place beside Vex on the bed. She put a hand over the changeling’s thigh and one inside her pocket. “You. There is no world where a picture of me would be complete…” She took out the box and opened it, showing Vex the ring. “Without you in it.” 

Vex’s eyes widened and glistened with unshed tears as the request registered in her mind. “You…”

“I’ve had this since the beginning. Thought I should wait to see if anything would change, if I would ever doubt us.” Kiiara smiled. “I never did. Not a single day.” She dropped herself to one knee, because that was the sort of thing that Vex made her do without even questioning. Anything to make her happy. “Marry me, Vex.” 

The changeling nodded, tears falling from her eyes, a smile plastered on her face, and Kiiara couldn’t help but feel proud of herself for being the one to put it there. “Yes. By the gods, yes, Kiiara, yes!” 

They hugged and kissed, and Kiiara managed to place the ring on Vex’s finger, marking just another milestone to their already solid foundation with each other. 

Later that night, with one arm around Vex and her eyes on the ceiling, unable to sleep, Kiiara smiled to herself, smelling the lavender and cedar smell wafting from the strands of Vex’s hair near her nostrils. 

She smiled because there was nowhere else she wanted to be. There, in Vex’s arms, little by little putting every piece of her in place whilst figuring out who they were together, letting the best of them bloom for one another -  _ this _ was heaven. Even if Kiiara would be going downstairs after she died, she had at least tasted her drop of bliss, and the memory would carry her through eternity. 

“Is everything alright?” Vex whispered sleepily, noticing that Kiiara was awake. 

“Yes, don’t worry.” The tabaxi smiled, the back of her finger tracing the line of Vex’s jaw. “Go back to sleep, sweetie.”

“Hmm, ‘k.” She turned to the other side, offering Kiiara her back for her to be the big spoon, holding and encasing the universe that she was like holding water with one’s fingers. 

Kiiara smiled and did so, curling her body behind Vex’s. She had thought that loving somebody so much for so long was impossible, before, too. 

After meeting Vex, impossible was just a smile away from Kiiara’s heart. 


End file.
